vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yvraine
Summary Yvraine, known as the Emissary of Ynnead, the Daughter of Shades, the Opener of the Seventh Way, the Herald of the Whispering God, amongst numerous other titles and epithets, is the High-Priestess of Ynnead, the leader of the Ynnari, and the mortal vessel for the God of the Dead's power and will. Since her ascension, Yvraine has become an inspirational figure, a promise of hope for the dying Eldar race, a promise of Rebirth to the ancient days of glory, and the final destruction of She Who Thirsts. But she has also become symbol of destruction, seen by many as a deluded fanatic who is leading all Eldar into their doom, her name inspiring both dread and revulsion. Neither side is truly correct, not completely wrong, and whether Yvraine will succeed or not in her ambitions of saving her people remains to be seen. Originally, Yvraine was an Eldar of Craftworld Biel-Tan. Under the glowing domes and elegant spires of the world-ship she was raised, nurtured, and taught the ways of the Asuryani. At first she walked the Path of the Performer, thrilling the high society with intricate acrobatics and dances. As she aged, she became headstrong, and her art grew increasingly violent. When the Avatar of Khaine was roused within the craftworld’s heart during the invasion of Gnosis Prime, she took the Path of the Warrior, becoming a Dire Avenger under the tutelage of the famously deadly Laarian Starspeaker, Exarch of the Silvered Blade shrine, but that did not prove enough to Yvraine. Seeking a deeper connection to the infinite, she took the Path of the Warlock, and later the Path of the Seer, and through them she gained the esoteric understanding she craved, honing her psychic skills whilst still fighting in Biel-Tan’s armies. Eventually, the life on the Craftworld proved too restrictive to her ambitions and desires. Dissatisfied, Yvraine abandoned her Craftworld and became an Outcast, wandering through the Galaxy as a Corsair under the guise of Amharoc, until becoming a feared admiral, and for a time she was satisfied. However, her increasing hubris led to mutiny, and Yvraine was forced to flee into Commorragh. Within the Dark City, both as a Succubus gladiatrix of the Crucibael, and as a Courtesan for the deadly leaders of the Kabals, Yvraine came to know a perverse sense of peace. But she saw that the Dark Eldar of Commorragh were no less trapped and restricted than their Craftworld counterpart. Be it through maddening hedonism or cold discipline, both lived solely to survive a step away from the grasp of Slaanesh. She desired change, a way to combat She Who Thirsts rather than merely hide from her gaze, and unbeknownst to her Yvraine would gain what she sought. As the High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran performed a ritual on the moon of Coheria that would awaken the Whispering God from his slumber, Yvraine battled for her life on the Grand Arena of Commorragh, facing against Lelith Hesperax herself. Though she had great skill, she could not hope to defeat the Queen of Knives, and was mortally wounded. Meanwhile, Eldrad's ambitions were halted, and rather than awakening completely, the Whispering God merely stirred, rising to a premature, half-born state. However, this wasn't a complete failure, and as Yvraine laid dying, her spirit came into contact with the Whispering God, who chose her as his Herald. Thus, Yvraine was Reborn with newfound power and purpose, becoming determined to rise Ynnead to full apotheosis. Yvraine would then go to become the High-Priestess of Ynnead, and by spreading the word of the God of Dead, Eldar of all backgrounds and societies would rally behind her cause, being Reborn as one of the Ynnari. On her home of Biel-Tan, Yvraine's quest took a significant step forward: As the Craftworld was assailed by armies of Khornate and Slaaneshi daemons, the Infinity Circuit on its heart fractured, and millions upon millions of Eldar souls were released unto the void. Though, rather than consumed by She Who Thirsts, these spirits were all gathered into the unconsciousness of the Whispering God, and through the death of a Craftworld was the Yncarne, Avatar of the God of the Dead, born. Since that day Yvraine and her Ynnari have become increasingly numerous and influential on the Galaxy, both as Heralds of Salvation, and Harbingers of Doom. Undoubtedly, their greatest act so far has been the resurrection of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman, who now leads the Imperium of Man as its Lord Commander. This has solidified an effective, albeit unstable alliance between humanity and the Ynnari, who have put their differences aside - either willingly or through necessity - to combat the ever-growing forces of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely higher Name: Yvraine, the Emissary of Ynnead, The Opener of the Seventh Path, The Daughter of Shades, The Herald of Ynnead, The Favoured of Ynnead, Amharoc, among others. Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Eldar, Leader of the Ynnari, High-Priestess of Ynnead and Mortal Vessel for the Whispering God's deathly energies; Formerly Asuryani of Craftworld Biel-Tan, then Corsair Outcast, then Drukhari of Commorragh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has senses far superior to those of a human, like all Eldar do. The spirit stones of her ornate headress' blades relay real-time information of her surroundings to Yvraine's mind. Can further enhance her sight by simultaneously viewing through the eyes of her Gyrinx familiar), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; her soul was completely claimed by Ynnead), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Vast Psychic Powers, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (As the Emmisary of Ynnead, she has control over the powers of life, death, and rebirth. She can instantly kill her foe by severing the cord of his fate, or by channeling the power of Ynnead, which forces a complete death unto her foe), Absorption (Grows strong through absorbing the life energies and souls of her enemies), Energy Manipulation, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, , Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, BFR (Can open portals into the Immaterium and cast her foes to its depths, can banish Daemons back into the Warp), Darkness Manipulation, Psychic Fire Manipulation, Psychic Barriers, Statistics Amplification & Weakening, Immunity to Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing and favour of Ynnead), Resistance to Psychic Powers, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Illusions, Fate Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can survive inside Mortarion's Plague Planet) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Comparable to the Visarch, who slew a Daemon Prince of Nurgle within the Eye of Terror, and later a Great Unclean One of Nurgle. Participated in a battle against an Avatar of Khaine corrupted by a Genestealer Patriarch. Wields the Cronesword Kha-vir, which should be comparable if not superior to Prince Yriel's Spear of Twilight), likely higher (Her ascension into becoming the Emissary of Ynnead provoked a hyperspatial quake which shook the very fabric of the Dark City of Commorragh, a realm composed to multiple pocket dimensions containing a number of stolen dying stars within it). Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Movement Speed, with At least FTL Combat / Reaction Speed (Even before her rebirth as the Herald of Ynnead, Yvraine was capable of contending with Lelith Hesperax in combat, and was one of the only two warriors to provide the Queen of Knives with some semblance of challenge. Since her ascension, Yvraine's speed has likely increased dramatically) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely higher with Kha-vir, the Sword of Sorrows Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher Stamina: Immense. Range: Extended Melee Range with Kha-vir, the Sword of Sorrows. Many kilometers with Offensive Psychic Abilities, Light-Years with Non-Offensive Psychic Abilities Standard Equipment: *'Kha-vir, the Sword of Sorrows:' In battle, Yvraine wields Kha-Vir, the Sword of Sorrows, one of the five legendary Croneswords, ancient weapons said to have been forged in ancient times by the Smith God Vaul from the severed fingers of the Goddess of Fate Morai-Heg. Legend states that if all five Croneswords are united, then Ynnead shall awaken completely, rising to full power and slaying She Who Thirsts finally and completely. As a weapon blessed by Ynnead, the Sword of Sorrows instills complete death onto all it slices, their corporeal bodies turning to ash as their spirits are drained into the heart of the Whispering God. *'Runesuit:' A skin-tight, highly flexible bodyglove armour - Similar to a Wychsuit - that Yvraine dons beneath her clothing. Aside from providing additional protection from physical attacks, the Runesuit also serves as a shield against psychic assaults, as it is woven with numerous runes and sigils of Ynnead throughout its extension. *'Alorynis:' Yvraine's Gyrinx familiar, a psychic feline with whom she has an empathic connection with. Gyrinx are not truly sentient as such, but they have an astounding ability to empathise with other creatures, forming a mental bond with their owner which is comparable to true friendship. This mental empathy is of great benefit to the creature's owner, whose own speed of thought and action, as well as psychic prowess, are actually improved while the Gyrinx is in close proximity. Furthermore, feelings of joy and contentment, as well as suspicion and fear, are shared between the Gyrinx and its owner. Intelligence: Superhuman. Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. On top of that, Yvraine has centuries of experience on various Eldar Paths, such as the Path of the Performer, the Warrior (As a Dire Avenger), the Warlock, the Seer, and more. And when she could not find herself in any of them, Yvraine left her Craftworld and became an Outcast, eventually rising into the captain of a Corsair fleet. After a mutiny, she was forced to retreat into Commorragh, where she once again made a name for herself by becoming a Succubus of the Wych Cults, and being one of the two only beings who gave Lelith Hesperax a challenge in gladiatorial combat. As a result, Yvraine possesses expertise on numerous areas, being an incredibly talented warrior and psyker on multiple disciplines, a skilled leader and strategist, as well as a charismatic speaker. Since her ascension as the Herald of Ynnead, Yvraine has become an inspirational figure, rallying Eldar of all backgrounds together and forming the Ynnari, leading her race with promises of hope and rebirth. Finally, Yvraine is far more pragmatic and less arrogant than most Eldar, thinking on long-term gains, and even being willing to ally herself with humans if it means combating Chaos. Such thinking is what led to the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Strength from Death:' To the Ynnari, the life forces released by the newly dead are invigorating in the extreme, each kill spurring a burst of activity. *'Favoured of Ynnead:' The energies of the dead seek Yvraine out, howling towards her like a gale. *'Runes of Battle:' The Runes of Battle are the psychic powers of the Eldar who walk the Path of the Warlock. **'Conceal/Reveal:' Yvraine takes command of the darkness around her, using it to conceal her kin or reveal any opponents who skulk in the shadows. **'Embolden/Horrify:' Yvraine reaches into the minds of the battlefields combatants, instilling her allies with valour or sapping courage from her enemies. **'Enhance/Drain:' Calling upon Khaine’s immortal favour, Yvraine enhances the combat skills of her allies or weakens those of her foes. **'Protect/Jinx:' Chained by runes of power, fate itself is bound to the will of Yvraine. Such power is the difference between life and death. **'Quicken/Restrain:' Yvraine twists time, her outline blurring as she and her fellows move like phantoms across the field. Those cursed by such temporal manipulations find themselves moving as if through deep water. **'Empower/Enervate:' Yvraine helps her comrades to strike at their full potential, imbuing them with the strength of the Aeldari heroes of old whilst diminishing the powers of her foes. *'Runes of Fate:' The Runes of Fate are the psychic powers of the Eldar who walk the Path of the Seer. **'Guide:' Yvraine twists the strands of destiny to her will, picking out targets from amidst the swirling chaos of battle and guiding the shots of her allies to where they might do the most harm. **'Doom:' With a simple manipulation of that which is to come, Yvraine grants a darkened fate to a chosen foe. While this shadow rests upon the enemy’s soul, death seeks them out above all others, each blow or shot that comes their way rendered inescapably lethal. **'Fortune:' Yvraine scries possible futures to foresee imminent danger, then aids her allies in avoiding it. The terrors of the warp recoil from Yvraine's mind, while shots pass through thin air where Asuryani warriors stood but a moment before. **'Executioner:' Yvraine summons an astral doppelgänger and unleashes it upon the foe. This vengeful apparition carves a path through the enemy’s ranks, each kill spurring it on as it rips apart flesh in a blaze of psychic energy. **'Will of Asuryan:' Sensing an approaching crux of destiny, Yvraine summons the certainty and confidence of ancient days. Doubt and fear are washed away from her mind, and those nearby gain grim resolve from her indomitable aura. **'Mind War:' Yvraine reaches out to attack the mind of an enemy in a desperate mental duel. Foes find their thoughts invaded by the crushing presence of the invader, whose ancient and inscrutable will triggers a cascade of psychosomatic trauma by extinguishing her victim’s personality with horrific ease. *'Daemonology (Sanctic):' A psychic discipline which focuses on the banishment of, and the defense against daemons of Chaos. **'Banishment:' Yvraine bends her will to dissolving the bonds that tether the daemonic to the mortal plane, casting them back into the Warp. **'Gate of Infinity:' Yvraine punches a corridor through the roiling Immaterium, allowing her to cross great distances in the blink of an eye. **'Hammerhand:' Focusing the raging power of their minds, psykers trained in this skill can augment the already prodigious might of themselves and their allies. Even unarmed, such warriors can crush flesh and bone—given blade or hammer there is little limit to what they can slay. **'Sanctuary:' Chanting words of warding, the psyker creates a zone of light and psychic turbulence around him that can both protect him from physical harm as well as repel daemonic creatures and other threats of the Warp. This barrier extends out around the psyker in a 10-metre-radius and impedes all those who attempt to cross. The barrier does not impede the psyker's movement in any way. **'Purge Soul:' Yvraine draws upon every ounce of willpower she possesses to purge the evil of her foes' souls, scouring every trace of corruption even if it destroys them in the process. **'Cleansing Flame:' Yvraine harnesses the very fire in her soul, creating a wall of white-hot psychic flame that blasts forth and purges her foes from the battlefield. **'Vortex of Doom:' Yvraine rends the material realm asunder, tearing a rift between realspace and the howling madness of the Warp, condemning his foes to total oblivion *'Revenant:' The stirring of Ynnead and the revelations of Yvraine have awakened something long thought lost in Aeldari psykers – the awe-inspiring power over life and death. Wielding this macabre discipline, they fill their allies with fortitude, draw on the strength of the long dead, and steal the souls of their enemies. As the chosen Emissary of the Whispering God, Yvraine is one of the most powerful adepts of this deadly psychic discipline. **'Spirit Hook:' With a beckoning gesture, Yvraine draws the soul forth from the mortal forms of their enemies and sets it free upon the wind. **'Shield of Ynnead:' As the Favoured of the Whispering God, Yvraine is bestowed with his protection, which manifests as a shield of spiritual energy capable of turning aside even the strongest of attacks. **'Storm of Whispers:' The low hiss of Yvraine's whisper is joined by the voices of her ancestors, the cumulative effect building to a maddening crescendo that drives mortal minds to insanity in a matter of seconds. **'Word of the Phoenix:' Chanting in the ancient tongue of the Aeldari as she draws upon the aetheric currents, Yvraine blesses her allies with the paradoxical power of the mythical phoenix, who dies in flame only to be reborn all the stronger. **'Ancestor's Grace:' Drawing forth the greatness that is the genetic legacy of all Eldar, be they craftworlder or Commorrite, Yvraine bolsters her fellows’ bodies and souls until they achieve the apex of their potential. **'Unbind Souls:' The cutting of the cord that binds soul to body was once the province of the crone goddess and her priestesses. Since the awakening of Ynnead, those skilled in the psychic arts can undo that spiritual bond – the Ynnari nearby are more than ready to capitalise. **'Gaze of Ynnead:' Yvraine's eyes blaze with white fire as she turns herself into a conduit for the power of her god. For a brief moment, the Whispering God himself peers dimly from the Ynnari’s eyes – those he perceives are slain in an instant, regardless of their paltry mortal shields. Woe to those who draw his gaze… Gallery YvraineArt.jpg YvraineFanArt.jpg YvraineYncarne.jpeg|The Yncarne, Avatar of Ynnead, is born from the dead souls of the fractured Craftworld of Biel-Tan TriumvirateYnnead.jpeg|Yvraine, The Visarch, and the Yncarne: The Triumvirate of Ynnead YvraineModel.jpg YvraineConcept.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Eldar Category:Elves Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Priests Category:Warriors Category:Psychics Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 5